


Character Lineup - the Goodies

by cac0daemonia



Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [35]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: Fan art from LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) & Din Djarin, too many to name - Relationship
Series: Mandorin-Verse Character Reference Sheets [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742824
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Character Lineup - the Goodies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood and sand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573604) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Take three on saying I was finished with this lineup! I thought I was done last time but was very happy when LadyIrina introduced a few more characters in the incredible series, "[The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560925)." As always, I owe a huge thank you to this amazing author for letting me play with her characters. <3
> 
> Of course, these are my best attempts at interpreting LadyIrina's wonderful descriptions, but they're just one interpretation and my drawings aren't the law. If they help anyone imagine the characters, or create their own fanart or fics, then that's great!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com)
> 
> [Twitch](https://www.twitch.tv/cacodaemonia)
> 
> (Height chart is from xlunastarx on DeviantArt)

Small:

Medium:

Large:


End file.
